


Memora Mihi

by TheGatsbyGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Latin title that’s actually correctly translated, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, F/M, FFXV Scourge Halloween, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “This is their last night together. They both know it. Tomorrow he’ll go to the capital and do what his sister wanted, and it will be worth it if Aranea remembers him as the Ravus that he always should have been. The Ravus he is now, with her.”After hiding with Aranea in Gralea, Ravus finally tells her what’s really happening. Takes place post-Episode Prompto, pre-Chapter 13. Written for FFXV Scourge Halloween 2018. Prompt: “before I turn, please…”





	Memora Mihi

He’s been hiding with her in Gralea for about two weeks now.

  
It’s probably not wise to be hiding from the enemy in their home territory, but Aranea offered, and Ravus knew better than to deny her. She hunts daemons in the surrounding areas, he sits in the bedroom with the blinds closed and the lights off until she comes home in the night and they fuck. She falls asleep before he does. Ravus holds her and pretends not to feel anything when she cradles the remains of his left arm. They’ve developed their own routine.

  
Tonight, he’ll break it.

  
“Something’s happening to me.”

  
She looks up at him from the bed, hair undone, chest bare. “Hm?”

  
He’s been hiding all the time, but Ravus can’t hide  _ this _ anymore. He’s dismissed it all for long enough; the blood vessels breaking, the inexplicable pain, the phglem that darkened and darkened until he was hacking black mucus into the sink. “I’m sick.”

  
Aranea knits her brows. “Like really sick, or ‘I think I’m dying but I have a cold’ sick?”

  
Leave it to Aranea Highwind to be wry after sex. He’d laugh if it didn’t hurt, but it does. His insides are burning like his outsides were when they took his arm. How ironic. The Oracle’s brother falls victim to what only she can cure.

  
And Lunafreya isn’t here.

  
“I’m a daemon,” he whispers. Because that’s the truth, when it comes down to it. He’s turning into the thing that she slaughters every day. “I’m sorry.”

  
After a moment of silencce, she grabs his face in her hands. “No.”

  
“I—”

  
“ _ No. _ You have nothing to apologize for, you hear me?  _ Nothing. _ ”

  
Why is she so beautiful when he’s becoming this?

  
“Don’t you dare say that all this is your fault. The world is shit, but it’s not because of you. All we can do is…grit our teeth.”

  
He grits his teeth like she says and rests his head against her collarbone. “Before they get me…before I  _ turn, _ please…remember me.”

  
This is their last night together. They both know it. Tomorrow he’ll go to the capital and do what his sister wanted, and it will be worth it if Aranea remembers him as the Ravus that he always should have been. The Ravus he is now, with her.

  
She kisses him as her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING FOR MY DEAREST RAREPAIR  
> Normally I rely on canon interactions when shipping, but Ravnea somehow grabbed my heart and refused to let go. I feel like their senses of battle strategy and morality align well. Also they would kick a lot of ass together and have great sex. I have another piece for these two in the works, so look forward to more of the rarest pairest!
> 
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
